Xeranthemum Gloxinia
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: KyuHyun seorang pelatih teater tengah kebingungan melatih anak didiknya. Padahal lomba nasional tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. KyuHyun yang menggunakan naskah dari author terkemuka itu dikejutkan dengan sang pembuat naskah mau membantunya melatih. Tapi siapa author itu? Kenapa begitu familiar di mata KyuHyun? ChangKyu slight WonKyu. Sequel Sweet Pea


Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sudah berapa puluh kali aku berteriak cut. Ini sungguh membuatku lelah. Tidak biasanya mereka selemot ini dalam memangkap arahanku sebagai sutradara. "latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini" ujarku seraya berdiri. Ku ambil tas punggungku di pojokan aula.

"Hyung" panggil salah satu muridku membuatku langsung berhenti. Kutatap manik obsidianya malas, ayolah aku hanya ingin segera menyentuh air hangat yang menggenang di bathupku. "untuk lomba nasional… kita pakai naskah apa?" tanyanya membuatku mengerjabkan mataku.

Namja tinggi dengan kulit tan itu memutar bola matanya malas. "hyung jangan bilang—"

"aku sudah cari kok" seruku cepat. Beberapa anak didikku ikut – ikutan menatap kami. "hanya belum menemukan yang pas" lanjutku.

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan. Aku tau dia sangat kesal sekarang. "hyung, jika minggu depan kita belum latihan kita bisa kalah" ujarnya serius.

Aku mengangguk. "aku tau kok, tidak akan kubiarkan sapphire blue kalah" ujarku semangat. Aku langsung berlari keluar sekolah sebelum MinGyu membakarku dengan death glarenya. Sepertinya dia tau aku belum mencari naskah. Heck ingat tentang lombanya saja tidak.

*SKIP*

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empukku. Ahh hari ini benar – benar melelahkan. Ingin rasanya aku tidur tapi kata – kata MinGyu tadi terus – terusan terngiang di otakku. "huft~" kubalikan badanku hingga tengkurap. Kurogoh tasku, mencari benda canggih yang selalu kubawa ke mana mana, PSP hitam metalik pemberian mendiang ayahku. Kuusap lembut psp yang kini tak bisa menyala itu. "hisk" aku kembali terisak. Sial padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Tling

Suara notifikasi dari Hpku membuatku langsung menghentikan tangisanku. Kulihat pasan yang masuk dari MinGyu. "hyung naskah" gumamku membaca pesan yang penuh tanda seru itu. Kulempar ponselku kesal.

"ayolah Mr. Max update naskahmu~ aku hanya ingin anak – anak memainkan naskahmu" gumamku menatap langit kamarku. "Tunggu bukannya di situs itu ada emailnya?" gumamku tersadar. Buru - buruku ambil leptopku dan menyalakannya. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat sebuah situs penjual naskah drama. Segera kucari namanya di kotak search.

Ku hela nafasku pelan melihat profil author favoritku. Max Lavhelaar, entah mengapa semua hasil karyanya begitu cocok denganku dan anak – anak. Lagipula setiap kali aku menggunakan naskahnya untuk lomba kami selalu pulang dengan tropi di tangan kami. "aiiih tidak ada e-mailnya~~" aku menggerang kesal, ku jatuhkan badanku di ranjang. "ayolaaah masa harus pakai naskah yang sama?" dengusku kesal.

Kulirik lagi layar leptopku. Kutatap nanar story list author favoriteku itu. Manikku memincing melihat ikon surat berwarna putih di pojokan layar. "PM?" gumamku pelan. "Yeah PM!" seruku senang.

To: Max Lavhelaar

Fr: Kyu_2838

Sb: Max-ssi kapan anda mempublikasikan naskah anda lagi? Aku sangat ingin memainkan naskah anda lagi?

-sent-

Kugigit bibirku sendri, heck aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa dia akan membalas? Atau tidak? Akh pusing!

Ting

Kulirik kembali leptopku. Eh dia membalasku? Buru – buru ku buka pesannya

To: Kyu_2838

Fr: Max Lavhelaar

Sb: sebenarnya ada, tapi untuk apa?

"untuk apa? Heck untuk apa!?" jeritku frustasi sambil mengacak surai eboniku gusar. "ah bodoh tentu saja untuk lomba Choi!" jeritku lagi.

To: Max Lavhelaar

Fr: Kyu_2838

Sb: untuk Korean high school musical championship, ayolah aku benar – benar menyukai naskah garapanmu.

-sent-

Heck kenapa aku jadi memohon begin!?

-to: Kyu_2838

Fr: Max Lavhelaar

Sb: wauw aku tersanjung terima kasih, kau pelatih teater ya?

"astaga haruskah kau bertanyaaaa!? Kalau aku bukan pelatih kenapa aku harus memohon!"jeritku. oh tuan Max kau benar – benar membuatku terus – terusan menjerit.

To: Max Lavhelaar

Fr Kyu_2838

Sb: tentu saja, aku pelatih di Seul Naran high school. ayolah tuan Max, buatkan akau satu naskah saja. Kubayar dua kali lipat deh

-sent-

Eh tunggu, aku kembali membaca ulang pesanku. "dua kali!? UANG SIAPA!?" kenapa aku jadi frustasi begini sih? Tapi harga naskah Max Lavhelaar memang tidak main – main. Cukup mahal untuk kantung pelajar.

To: Kyu_2838

Fr: Max Lavhelaar

Sb: kkkk tidak perlu, aku juga alumni sekolah itu. Kuberi saja naskah terbaiku

Mataku menatap tak percaya sebaris pesan dari Max. "SERIUS!? NASKAH TERBAIK HUAAAA!" aku berteriak heboh dan melompat – lompat di ranjang.

Bletak

"eh?" mataku menatap nanar leptop putihku tersungkur dengan naasnya di lantai. "HUAA LEPTOPKU!" teriakku heboh.

*skip*

*end Kyu pov*

KyuHyun tersenyum – senyum sendiri di pojokan ruangan sambil menatap poselnya. Semua hal yang di lakukan KyuHyun tak luput dari pengamatan MinGyu, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan namja yang lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya itu.

MinGyu duduk di samping KyuHyun, seperti yang ia duga, KyuHyun tak menyadari keberadaanya sama sekali. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang posel KyuHyun. Dahi namja tan itu kembali berkerut melihat isi pesan KyuHyun yang full emot. 'dia kasmaran?' pikir MinGyu mengamati wajah KyuHyun yang sesekali merona.

KyuHyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke bibirnya. "aku—"

"KYUHYUN HYUUUUNGGGG!" teriak MinGyu tepat di telinga KyuHyun membuat pria manis itu langsung melempar ponselnya karena kaget.

"MINGYU!" jerit KyuHyun kesal. Barusan ia sedang voice note dengan Max. "aish suaramu pasti masuk" dengus KyuHyun melihat voice note itu telah terkirim.

MinGyu berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya kesal pelatihnya itu. "jadi kau lebih memilih becinta dengan kekasih barumu itu dari pada mengurusi Junhoe frustasi karena tak bisa memerankan Clover dengan baik?" tanya MinGyu.

"bercinta apa!? eh?" KyuHyun langsung mencari keberadaan namja tinggi berambut pirang itu. Benar saja dia nampak begitu frustasi

Semua anggota sapphire blue menatap KyuHyun penuh intimidasi. "maaf~ yah ayo buat naskah ini hidup!" seru KyuHyun mengebu – ebu.

MinGyu menghela nafas. "sepertinya aku akan memberlakukan baskom HP lagi" gumamnya pelan.

*other side*

Pria tampan dengan setelan kasual itu terus saja menulis di bukunya hingga dering ponselnya menghentikan semua imajinasinya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah voice note masuk dalam kota pesannya. Ditekannya tombol play pada voice note itu. "astaga!" pekik pria itu kaget, diusapnya telinganya pelan. "Kyu_3828 itu….. Gloxinia?" gumamnya pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis namun sendu. "Xeranthemun Gloxinia" gumamnya.

*skip next month*

Sudah sebulan KyuHyun berusaha melatih timnya. Namun entah mengapa sesuatu terasa kurang kali ini. Ia merasa MinGyu sudah memerankan tokoh Clover dengan baik. Ia bingung dengan LuHan, entah mengapa ada yang kurang dari tokoh Eglantine. KyuHyun mengamati lekat LuHan, ia merasa familiar dengan kedua tokoh itu.

Dling

KyuHyun melirik ponselnya. KyuHyun tersenyum tipis membaca pesan itu lalu cepat – cepat membalasnya. "CUT!" seru KyuHYun. "latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini" KyuHyun menghela nafas pelan. "MinGyu, LuHan. Kalian kencanlah beberapa hari ini" ujar KyuHyun menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya. "aku pergi dulu" KyuHyun langsung melangkah ke luar aula tanpa peduli sorakan – sorakan dari anak didiknya.

KyuHyun meremas dadanya sendiri. Ada perasaan gugup di hatinya sekarang. "kira – kira seperti apa ya rupanya?" gumam KyuHyun pelan. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah café tempatnya berjanji untuk bertatap muka dengan Max Lavhelaar.

Dihelanya nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu café itu. KyuHyun memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma kayu manis yang menguar begitu ia membuka pintu. KyuHyun melangkah memasuki café dan mencari tempat kosong. KyuHyun mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sudut café. Ia mandangi sekitar café. "sangat nyaman, pantas Max-ssi sering mencari inspirasinya di sini" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"mau pesan apa tuan?" tawar seorang pelayan.

KyuHyun tersenyum tipis. "nanti saja, aku menunggu seseorang" jawab KyuHyun pelan. KyuHyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan sesosok pria sesuai dengan ciri – ciri yang diberikan oleh author favoritenya.

"sepertinya aku terlambat" ujar seseorang tiba – tiba membuat KyuHyun menoleh.

Kedua bahu KyuHyun seketika melorot, manik caramelnya tak bisa berhenti menatap pria didepannya. "Max-ssi?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya.

Pria jangkung itu menatap KyuHyun bingung. "iya ini aku. Max Lavhelaar" jawabnya seraya duduk di depan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun meletakan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Ditumpukannya dagunya pada kepalan tangannya lalu mengamati pria didepannya lekat. "apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya.

Max tertawa kecil. "sudah kubilangkan aku sunbaemu, kita hanya beda satu tahun" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

KyuHyun mayun menyadari dirinya tak bisa mengingat siapa sunbae didepannya. Surai coklat tua nyaris hitam yang dijambul, manik bambi dibalut kaca mata baca berframe hitam, swater putih bergaris – garis merah dan sebuah kamera slr digenggamanya. Tidak ada yang special dari orang didepannya ini. "eum aku belum berhasil mengingat nama aslimu" ujar KyuHyun sedikit menyesal.

Max tertawa lirih. "eum namaku—"

"apa kau fotografer?" tanya KyuHyun melihat kamera slr digenggaman Max.

"tidak juga, aku—"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" seorang namja cantik tiba – tiba menubruk meja tempat KyuHyun duduk. Namja itu terus mengamati ChangMin lekat. ChangMin berusaha menghindar dari tatapan namja itu. "katakan kalau ini bukanlah alasanmu untuk mangkir dari pemotretan" desis namja itu.

ChangMin menghela nafas pelan. "ayolah hyung, sudah kubilangkan aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar" ujar ChangMin kesal.

Namja itu giliran menatap KyuHyun lekat membuat namja caramel itu mengkerut. "eh tunggu dulu!" namja itu menatap KyuHyun kaget. "kau KyuHyun kan? Aku JaeJoong teman JunSu" seru JaeJoong heboh.

"hyung tenanglah" melas ChangMin sambil memegangi tangan JaeJoong. "kenapa hyung kemari?' tanya ChangMin.

"tentu saja untuk melabrakmu" ujar JaeJoong sanagar membuat ChangKyu kaget. "tapi ternyata kau sedang kencan, ya sudah lah~" JaeJoong berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan KyuHyun yang bengong.

"eung itu?" KyuHyun terlalu bingung untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dia managerku, Jung JaeJoong. Aku Shim ChangMin. Aku model di Shinki ent….. ya walau menulis naskah adalah hobiku" ujar ChangMin santai.

Manik caramel KyuHyun langsung membulat sempurna mendengar kata shinki ent. "j- jadi kau Max?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya. Model kesukaan seluruh muridnya adalah penulis nakah favoritenya.

ChangMin mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia berharap lebih barusan. "jadi bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" tanya ChangMin.

"eum aku merasa pemeran Eglatine kurang menjiwai perannya. Aku sudah kehabisan ide" ujar KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin bergumam pelan. "kapan latihan lagi? Mungkin aku bisa ikut" ujar ChangMin santai mengabaikan wajah tercengang KyuHyun. "ada apa?" tanya ChangMin.

"seluruh anak didikku adalah fansmu, apa tidak apa – apa? Bisa – bisa mereka menyerangmu" ujar KyuHyun kawathir.

ChangMin tersenyum. "tidak apa – apa. Aku ingin berkunjung ke sekolah juga" ujar ChangMin dengan pandangan menerawang.

KyuHyun menyerit melihat pandangan ChangMin. "baiklah, apa hari ini jadwalmu kosong? Bagaimanapun kau seorang model" ujar KyuHyun diahadiahi senyuman ChangMin,

*skip*

Sperti dugaan KyuHyun. Semua anggota Saphire Blue langsung membeku melihat ChangMin. Sementara sang obyek hanya tertawa kecil. "sudah hampir lima menit dan kalian masih menatapku seperti itu, apa aku semenawan itu?" tanya ChangMin memecah keheningan.

"ASTAGA INI BENAR – BENAR MAX!" seru Jessica dan Tifany. Kedua gadis itu langsung menghambur menghampiri ChangMin diikuti siswa yang lain.

"Woah ini nyata!" seru JooKwon takjub.

ChangMin menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "nah, aku disini untuk membantu kalian. Jadi siapa pemeran Eglatine?" tanya ChangMin.

LuHan mengangkat tangannya malu – malu. "eum aku" ujarnya menunduk malu.

ChangMin tersenyum. "kau cantik" ucapan ChangMin sukses membuat LuHan merona hebat. Siapa yang tidak merona begitu disanjung oleh idolanya.

KyuHyun mendengus. "hey, dia ini orang sibuk. Lebih baik kita segera mendiskusikan masalah kita" ujar KyuHyun jenggah. Entah mengapa ia kesal melihat seluruh tatapan anak didiknya.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ia duduk di lantai dan serentak semuanya mengikuti kecuali KyuHyun. ia masih saja bengong melihat semua anak didiknya menatap ChangMin seperti itu. "kyu duduklah" ujar ChangMin lembut membuat pria pucat itu langsung duduk. "jadi menurut kalian naskah ini tentang apa?" tanya ChangMin.

"seorang perempuan yang menyesali cinta pertamanya?" ujar MinGyu ragu.

"ada yang lain?" tanya ChangMin.

"aku aku aku!" Boby mengangkat tangannya cepat. ChangMin mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Boby berbicara. "ngga bisa move on!" serunya membuat semuanya serempak tertawa.

KyuHyun terdiam melihat tawa ChangMin. Ia merasa familiar namun imajiner dengan pria didepannya ini. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

*skip*

Sudah tiga bulan ChangMin membantu KyuHyun membibing Sapphire Blue. Keduanyapun semakin dekat, mereka sering keluar bersama untuk makan ataupun sekedar membicarakan perkembangan Sapphire Blue. Namun stiap kali ChangMin datang untuk melihat latihan, disitulah KyuHyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan temannya itu. Setiap kali ia melihat JunHoe dan LuHan berakting, ChangMin seolah tak berada dalam raganya, pria itu hanya menatap menerawang meski terkadang Kyuhyun tak menemukan ekspresi lain selain kerinduan dalam wajah CHangMin.

"ChangMin sunbae" panggil KyuHyun pelan membuat ChangMin terlonjak kaget. KyuHyun menyerit melihat senyum CHangMin berbeda dari biasanya. "kau tidak makan?" tanya KyuHyun menyodorkan semangkuk salad buah.

ChangMin langsung melahap salad buah itu hingga tandas. "tambah lagi" ChangMin menyodorkan mangkuknya.

"dasar food monster" gumam KyuHyun menyerahkan mangkuk miliknya.

ChangMin kembali mengamati anak didik KyuHyun. "LuHan. Tatap JunHoe lebih sendu. Tataplah seolah SeHun menikah dengan orang lain!" seru ChangMin.

KyuHyun mengamati LuHan sambil mengunyah apelnya. Di atas panggung murid – muridnya tengah berlatih untuk adegan pernikahan Clover. Clover tersenyum bahagia bersama istrinya sementara Eglatine menatap sendu Clover. Ia menyerit melihat pandangan LuHan dan ChangMin, sama persis! KyuHyun buru – buru mengobrak – abrik tasnya. Ia mencari naskahnya.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun datar. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu KyuHyun menemukan naskahnya. "anak – anak aku pulang dulu ya! Setelah ini aku ada syuting di paris jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian!" seru ChangMin disambut desahan kecewa semuanya. "Kyu, aku pulang dulu" ujar ChangMin berlalu begitu saja.

KyuHyun memucat melihat dialog pada bagian akhir naskah berjudul Xeranthemum Gloxinia itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sementara jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANMU CLOVER!" dan teriakan LuHan barusan membuat KyuHyun terhempas begitu kuat.

KyuHyun meremat naskahnya lalu terisak pelan. Sebaris dialog terakhir tadi begitu menganggu otaknya. 'sweet pea, jadi itu kau? Bodohnya aku' KyuHyun memukui kepalanya pelan. KyuHyun berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap kosong adegan terakhir dalam drama itu. "jadi Clover itu….. aku" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"Clover berarti jadilah milikku, sementara Eglatine berarti aku terluka untuk sembuh. Eglantine adalah bunga yang besar dan indah, namun tak bisa berdampingan dengan clover, karena clover akan mati jika tumbuh di bawah Eglantine. Lepaskanlah, bila ia bahagia" kalimat dari narrator itu membuat KyuHyun makin kuat menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa semua bagian dalam naskah itu begitu familiar dengan semua ingatannya.

"kupikir saat aku mengatakan 'sweet pea' itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu" gumam KyuHyun sebelum meninggalkan aula.

KyuHyun mengambil ponselnya. KyuHyun mendial nomer JunSu. "hey su" sapanya tersenyum miris. "bisakah kita bertemu?" tanya KyuHyun. KyuHyun mengecek arlojinya. "arraseo, aku akan ke apartmentmu" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

*skip*

KyuHyun nyaris saja memaki JunSu melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang uke lumba – lumba itu. Sementara namja yang tengah ditatap sengit KyuHyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "hai Kyu" sapanya ragu.

"kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya KyuHyun ketus. "Su, aku hanya perlu bicara denganmu bukan dengannya" ujar KyuHyun kesal.

"lupakah kau namja Choi itu juga temanku?" tanya JunSu jengkel. "tadi dia tiba – tiba datang" ujar JunSu menunjuk SiWon.

"kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya SiWon melihat kekesalanluar biasa di mata KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menggeram. "SIAPA YANG TIDAK KESAL KALAU TAU DIA MASIH MENCINTAIKU!" teriak KyuHyun membuat beberapa tetangga JunSU menatapnya aneh. Jelas saja karena mereka masih berada didepan pintu.

SiWon dan JunSu langsung menarik KYuHyun ke dalam apartment. "hey Kyu kau kenapa?" tanya JunSu bingung.

"mencintaimu? Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa melepas status jandamu" ujar SiWon terkekeh geli.

KyuHyun menatap SiWon kesal. "Su, kau tau naskah yang kubawakan sekarang?" tanya KyuHyun menerawang.

JunSu menyerit. "Xera—apa ya aku lupa, memang kenapa?" tanya JunSu bingung.

"ChangMin sunbae yang membuatnya" ujar KyuHyun lemah.

"CHangMin sunbae?" tanya JunSu tak paham. "Chunie, apa maksud KYuHyun" tanya JunSu pada YooChun yang kebetulan lewat.

YooChun menatap KyuHyun dalam. "Max Lavhelaar ya?" tanya YooChun.

KyuHyun menatap YooChun dalam lalu mengangguk. SiWon menyerit heran. Ia menatap KyuHyun dan YooChun bergantian. "ChangMin sunbae KyuHyun saat high school?" tanya SiWon tak percaya.

KyuHyun mengangguk lemah. "baru kali ini aku tak bisa membaca naskahnya" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"kenapa? Maksudmu mendeskripsikan?" tanya JunSu.

"naskahnya mengambang seperti biasa. Memiliki dua arti" ujar YooChun. "Won, ayo bicarakan proyek kita" YooChun menarik tangan SiWon menjauhi kedua uke itu.

JunSu menatap KyuHyun dalam. "jelaskan padaku Choi—"

"Cho" sela KyuHyun.

"arraseo Cho KyuHyun, jelaskan padaku semuanya" ujar JunSU memaksa.

KyuHyun meremat kedua tangannya erat. "HUAA!" KyuHyun menangis histeris. Pria manis itu jatuh terduduk, air mata mengalir dari sela – sela jemari yang menutupi wajahnya.

"KYUHYUN!" seru JunSu kaget. "KAU INI KENAPA SIH!?" seru JunSu memekik.

"baby ada apa!?" tanya YooChun panic.

junSu menatap yooChun bingung. "aku tidak tau, dia tiba – tiba histeris begini" seru JunSu berusaha menenangkan KyuHyun.

SiWon diam membeku melihat mantan istrinya menangis sesegukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kyunie" gumamnya lirih. Ia berjongkok lalu mengusap sayang surai KyuHyun. "kenapa Kyunie menangis? Bukankah Kyunie juga masih mencintainya?" tanya SiWon lembut meski hatinya sedikit getir mengucapkannya, ChangMin juga sedikit alasan perceraiannya dengan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menatap sendu SiWon, maniknya memerah dan sisa – sisa air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. "bolehkan Kyu berharap begitu?" tanya KyuHyun parau.

SiWon mengangguk. "jangan sampai yang ini juga gagal ne" ujar SiWOn tersenyum kecil pada KyuHyun.

*ChangMin side*

JaeJoong menatap punggung ChangMin dalam. "tidak berusaha menghubunginya?' tanya JaeJoong.

ChangMin memandang langit malam Paris. "tidak" jawabnya pendek. Pria jangkung itu masih setia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin malam.

JaeJoong menghela nafas. Ia berdiri di samping ChangMin. "barusan JunSu menelepon" ChangMin hanya bergumam malas –malasan. "Kyu…. Pingsan"

"huh?" ChangMin menatap JaeJoong tak percaya.

"asmanya kambuh. Tapi sepertinya dia baik – baik saja" lanjut JaeJoong.

Changmin menghela nafas lega. "kenapa bisa kumat? Bukanya sudah lama tidak kumat ya?" gumam ChangMin memandang bulan.

"karenamu" ChangMin kembali melirik JaeJoong. "setelah kita pulang langsung temui dia"

"wakata wakata" dengus ChangMin.

*skip*

KyuHyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari ChangMin. Manik caramelnya terus – terusan mengamati ChangMin lekat. "berhenti menatapku kalau tidak ingin terpesona lagi" ujar ChangMin tiba – tiba.

KyuHyun terkesikap kaget, cepat – cepat ia menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "uh maaf" lirih KyuHyun.

ChangMin diam – diam tersenyum tipis, inilah caramelnya. Penyandra hatinya selama sebelas tahun ini. "LuHan tatap JunHoe seperti ini!" seru ChangMin menarik dagu KyuHyun kearahnya.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin kaget. "eh, Min" KyuHyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat ChangMin focus mengajari LuHan. "EMP!" KyuHyun membelalakan matanya maksimal saat ChangMin melumat bibirnya pelan. kyuHyun memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia ikut melumat dan menikmati ciuman ChangMin.

ChangMin menahan tengkuk KyuHyun, memastikan caramelnya itu tak menolak ciumannya. ChangMin melepaskan ciumanya perlahan. Menatap lembut manik caramel di hadapannya. "I still love you. Xeranthemum" bisik ChangMin mengusap pipi KyuHyun.

KyuHyun diam membeku. Seluruh darahnya terasa di tarik ke pipi sementara membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra hingga terdengar debarannya.

"I got I Max-ssi!" seru LuHan menyadarkan KyuHyun dari seluruh pikirannya.

ChangMin tersenyum. "sudah menegerti?" tanya ChangMin.

"Luhan Bluethooth!"

"mintaak!"

"aku juga!"

ChangKyu saling berpandangan. Seluruh anggota sapphire blue tiba – tiba mengerubungi LuHan dengan membawa ponsel mereka masing – masing.

"so hot uhh"

"so deep"

"I want to~!"

"apa yang kalian minta?' tanya KyuHyun berjalan menuju anak didiknya. Pipi KyuHyun memerah sempurna melihat video yang tengah diputar di ponsel LuHan. "yak kalian!" seru KyuHyun kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal dan malu jika video yang diputar adalah video ciumannya dengan ChangMin. "Luhan hapus sekarang juga!" teriak KyuHyun.

"TIDAK MAU!" seru seluruh sapphire Blue serempak.

KyuHyun menghentakan kakinya kesal. "sunbae~" rengek KyuHyun.

ChangMin hanya menunjukan ringisan kecil. "sudahlah biarkan saja mereka" jawab ChangMin. "jangan sebarkan kemanapun" ujar ChangMin.

*Skip*

Pementasan benar – benar sukses. Bahkan Sapphire Blue membawa pulang tropy juara pertama sebagai pementas, actor, aktris dan seting terbaik. Sayangnya ChangMin tak bisa menonton langsung pementasan karena ada jadwal di New Zeland sehingga KyuHyun berbaik hati memvidio semuanya.

"bukankah dia yang berciuman dengan Max?"

"ah benar, dia tidak tau malu berciuman dengan model luar biasa seperti Max"

"hahaha pasti dia murahan"

KyuHyun melirik ke gadis – gadis yang menggosipkan dirirnya dengan tatapan kesal. "anak – anak sekarang memang menyebalkan" gumam KyuHyun. KyuHyun menepuk pipinya ketika otaknya kembali memutar ciuman panasnya dengan ChangMin.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan menyadarkan KyuHyun dari lamunanya. KyuHyun terkesikap menyadari pementasan sudah selesai. KyuHyun ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat selurh anak didiknya bergandengan tangan lalu membungkukkan badan. "kalian hebat" gumam KyuHyun melihat tirai merah itu perlahan tertutup.

Kling

From: Chwang

Sb: bagaimana pementasannya? Lancarkan?

KyuHyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat KyuHyun. KyuHyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke bibirnya "sangat lancar, mereka hebat" jawabnya mealui voice note.

*ChangMin side*

ChangMin tersenyum mendengar jawaban KyuHyun. "Gloxinia" gumamnya pelan sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar balkon. Diamatinya hamparan awan berwarna jingga di langit. "pasti senyummu manis sekali" gumamnya tersenyum kecil.

"ChangMin"

ChangMin membalikan badannya, betapa herannya ia melihat YunHo mendatanginya dengan wajah gusar. "ada apa hyung?" tanya ChangMin.

"ini benar – benar kau?" tanya YunHo menunjukan sebuah gambar dalam ponselnya.

Manik obsidian itu langsung membulat sempurna. Di rebutnya ponsel YunHo dari tangan pemiliknya. "dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" seru ChangMin.

YunHo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "jadi itu benar – benar kau?" tanya YunHo lagi. "ergh, itu sudah menyebar di kalangan ChangMinzer" erang YunHo.

ChangMin menatap tak percaya fotonya yang tengah berciuman dengan KyuHyun bisa tersebar luas. ChangMin langsung mencari ponselnya namun YunHo mencekal tangannya. "aku harus menghubungi KyuHyun hyung!" seru ChangMin kawathir.

"dan membahayakan nyawanya begitu? Kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya sasaeng fansmu itu? Mereka mungkin saja sudah membajak nomermu" ujar YunHo berusaha tenang mesti hatinya juga kawathir dengan sahabat JunSu itu.

ChangMin mengumpat keras. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? KyuHyun itu sangat keras kepala, bisa saja dia malah adu bacok dengan sasaengku!" seru ChangMin panic.

"tenanglah, aku sudah menyuruh JaeJoong untuk menghubungi JunSu" ujar YunHo mencoba tenang.

ChangMin menatap YunHo tidak percaya. "JunSu?" tanya ChangMin. "JunSu si bebek itu? Dia tidak mungkin bisa melindungi KyuHyun, dia sendiri sangat lemah!" seru ChangMin mengacak rambutnya frutasi.

YunHo menatap ChangMin iba. Ia tau dongsaengnya itu amat mencintai namja manis bernama KyuHyun itu. Mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kelulusan mereka, dan ChangMin diam – diam masih menyimpan rasa cintanya. "aku coba cari info tentangnya" ujar YunHo sambil menepuk bahu ChangMin.

*Flashback*

ChangMin memangku dagunya pada salah satu tangannya sementara manik obsidiannya terus menerawang langit – langit. Ia kembali menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Keempat sahabat karibnya hanya menghela nafas melihat keadaanya selama tujuh tahun ini, tak pernah berubah. "ajjuma, brownieees lageeeih~!" seru JunSu sambil melambai – lambaikan tanganya.

Ajjuma pemilik kantin itu hanya mendengus melihat lima sekawan yang hobi sekali nongkrong di kantinnya. "kali ini bayar!" seru ajjuma itu sambil membawakan sepiring brownies kukus hangat.

"siap ajjuma cantik!" ujar JaeJoong dan YooChun mengacungkan jempol mereka. Begitu piring itu mendarat di meja keempat manusia itu langsung berebut mengambil brownies kesukaan mereka.

ChangMin mencomot satu brownies lalu memakannya pelan – pelan. YunJaeYooSu saling lirik. Mereka menyeringai melihat betapa banyaknya piring kotor di meja mereka. "ayo" bisik JaeJoong tersenyum nakal. Keempatnya langsung mengendap meninggalkan ChangMin yang masih merenung.

Brak

" Huah!" teriak CHangMin kaget melihat tampang sangar ajjuma kantin. "apa salahku!?" tanya ChangMin sewot.

"melamun terus sampai tidak sadar ditinggal teman – temanmu. Bayar" ujar ajjuma itu menodong ChangMin dengan gagang sapu.

ChangMin langsung menghindar. "bayar apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"semua ini" ujar ajjuma itu sambil menunjuk semua piring kotor di meja ChangMin.

"apa? eh hyung deul!" seru ChangMin saat melihat keempat hyungnya melambaikan tangannya ria padanya lalu berlari secepat kilat begitu ajjuma kantin menatap mereka garang. ChangMin meringis melihat tatapan ibu kantin. Dengan tidak rela ia membayar pesanan hyung deulnya juga meski masih berhutang.

Ajjuma kantin itu mendengus melihat ChangMin menunjukan dompetnya yang sudah kosong melompong. "Min" panggil ajjuma itu begitu ChangMin berdiri dari kursinya. "kalau ada kesempatan, langsung tangkap gadismu itu" ujar ajjuma itu sambil menepuk kepala ChangMin dengan gagang sapunya.

ChangMin meringis kecil, diusapnnya kepalanya pelan. "iya Goo ajjuma, terimakasih" ujarnya tersenyum.

*end of flashback

ChangMin menghela nafas panjang. Di senderkannya tubuhnya di pagar balkon. "aku sudah menunggumu sepuluh tahun, tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku. kalau terjadi sesuatu pada caramelku, kubunuh kalian semua" geram ChangMin.

*KyuHyun side*

KyuHyun mencebik kesal saat tanda centang satu dalam aplikasi chatnya tak kunjung berubah menjadi centang dua. "apa ChangMin sunbae habis kuota? Tidak mungkin ah, dia kan anak wifi" gumam KyuHyun.

KyuHyun bergulung – gulung di ranjangnya. Ia terus menatap puluhan chatnya yang tak kunjung di baca ChangMin. "Shim Chwang jelek!" umpat KyuHyun terendam bantal yang digigitnya.

Brak

"Kyu!"

"huwaah bebek apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" pekik KyuHyun kaget KyuHyun.

JunSu tidak menghiraukan kekagetan KyuHyun. "ini benar – benar kau?" tanya JunSu menunjukan video ciuman ChangKyu.

Manik caramel KyuHyun terbuka sempurna. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENDAPATKANNYA!?" teriak KyuHyun.

JunSu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "kau akan mati muda Kyu" JunSu menunjukan puluhan komentar di bawah video itu. Hampir semua komentar itu berisi ancaman – ancaman mengerikan untuknya.

KyuHyun memucat membaca semua pesan itu. "j—jangan bercanda, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu padaku kan?" tanya KyuHyun takut.

"kemasi barangmu, pindahlah ke apartemen ku untuk sementara waktu sampai semua cukup aman" ujar JunSu. KyuHyun mengangguk. Segera ia mengemasi barangnya.

*Skip*

KyuHyun menatap semua anak didiknya mengintimidasi. "jadi siapa yang menyebarkannya?" tanya KyuHyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

MinGyu menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam. "hyung aku—"

"tidak sepenuhnya salah MinGyu hyung!" sela YooNa. "aku melihat Vernon mencuri Hp MinGyu lalu menguploadnya di warnet" lanjutnya.

"Vernon?" tanya KyuHyun. Nama yang asing di otaknya.

"namdongsaengku hyung" jawab MinGyu. "aku minta maaf hyung" lanjut MinGyu menunduk.

KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. "sekarang lihat akibatnya, karir ChangMin sunbae terancam dan nyawaku taruhannya" dengus KyuHyun memutar bola matanya jemu.

Semua anak didiknya hanya menunduk dalam. Mereka tau ini salah mereka karena lengah. Bagaimanapun Max sedang naik daun, pasti sekarang banyak sekali yang membenci KyuHyun.

"HOY KELUAR KAU CHO!"

"ENAK SAJA KAU MAIN CIUM OPPA KU!"

"KELUAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Seluruh orang dalam ruangan langsung tersentak mendengar seruan – seruan dari luar ruang latihan. "gila, bahkan baru dua hari mereka sudah bisa menemukan KyuHyun hyung!" kaget JunHoe.

MinGyu dan Kris saling melirik. Bagaimanapun mereka ketua dan wakil ketua sapphire blue. Keduanya beranjak ke luar. "lindungi pelatih kita. Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi padanya atau kita akan mati ditangan pelatih kita satunya" ujar Kris.

"ini mengerikan" gumam Bobby mendengar umpatan – umpatan dari luar ruangan begitu Kris dan MinGyu keluar. "hey, ini semua salah kita. Kita juga harus ikut membantu!" seru Bobby diangguki semua anggota. Para anggota ikut keluar. Setelah itu terdengar suara dembuman dan umpatan – umpatan makin keras.

KyuHyun menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap pintu berwarna biru itu nanar. "oh astaga apa yang harus kulakukan!?" panic KyuHyun. Jika ia keluar ia akan di bakar masa, tapi jika ia tidak keluar anak didiknyalah yang akan di bakar masa.

"argh aku harus keluar!" teriak KyuHyun namun lengannya di cekal Tiffany.

"bersama kami oppa" ujar Jessica dan Yoona yakin.

KyuHyun menatap ketiga perempuan itu ragu. "terserah kalian!" seru KyuHyun langsung berlari keluar. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seluruh anak didiknya berusaha membendung amukan fans ChangMin.

"HYUNG KENAPA KAU KELUAR!?" seru BI.

Berbagai seruan dan umpatan keluar lancar dari mulut seluruh fans ChangMin. merekapun semakin brutal membuat seluruh anggota Sapphire Blue kewalahan. "HOY KALIAN BENAR – BENAR TIDAK TAU TATA KRAMA YA!?" teriak Sunny dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat para fans itu terdiam sejenak.

TaeYeon dan para gadis lainnya menatap berang gadis – gadis fans yang kira – kira seumuran mereka. "KEMANA SOPAN SANTUN KALIAN!? KYUHYUN OPPA ITU SEUMURAN DENGAN CHANGMIN OPPA, DIA LEBIH TUA LIMA TAHUN DARI KALIAN. HARUSNYA KALIAN MENGHORMATINYA!" seru TaeYeon.

"MEMANG AKU PEDULI!? DIA SUDAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN OPPAKU!" seru salah satu fans.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN MODEL WANITA LAIN HAH!?" seru LuHan kesal.

"Bunuh Cho KyuHyun!" salah seorang fans melemparkan telur pada KyuHyun.

Grep

Prak

"OPPA!" pekik semua gadis saat menyadari telur itu bukannya mendarat di wajah KyuHyun namun malah mendarat di dahi ChangMin.

ChangMin menatap geram seluruh fansnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan KyuHyun. "menyentuhnya, mengumpatinya, memakinya aku keluar dari dunia hiburan" ancam ChangMin.

"kau tidak seriuskan Min?' tanya KyuHyun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ChangMin bisa mempertaruhkan karirnya?

"aku serius!" seru ChangMin. "kalau kalian bernai melakukan sesuatu padanya, bahkan memisahkan kami…. Jangan harap kalian melihat Max ChangMin hidup" geram ChangMin membuat semua menatapnya.

YunJaeYooSu yang baru saja tiba di tkp hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ChangMin. "bahkan sebenarnya Max tidak hidup selama ini" gumam JaeJoong.

"dia hanya hidup jika ada Kyunie didekatnya" timpal YooChun.

Para fans ChangMin saling berbisik – bisik. "bagaimana mungkin kau mau mati demi orang sepertinya!?" tanya fans itu sambil menunjuk KyuHyun.

"paling dia hanya simpan—"

Plok

Sebuah kain pel basah mendarat di muka gadis yang baru saja memaki KyuHyun. "tck – tck anak sekarang memang tidak tau sopan santun" gumam seorang ajjuma menepuk – nepukkan gagang sapu pada tangannya.

Seluruh orang tercengang melihat puluhan ajjuma orang tua Sapphire Blue datang ke tempat latihan dengan membawa berbagai macam alat kebersihan, seperti pel basah, kain pel basah, sapu, kemoceng, garpu taman dan sebagainya. "astaga apa –apaan ajjuma – ajjuma ini?" gumam para gadis itu.

"astaga kalian ini, kalian pikir hidup idola kalian milik kalian seutuhnya? Hey, sadarlah tidak mungkin orang sekecil dia" ajjuma paling depan itu menyodok perut ChangMin dengan ujung gagang sapunya. "menikahi orang sebanyak kalian" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk gadis – gadis itu dengan ujung sapunya.

ChangMin hanya meringis pelan mendapat hadiah sodokan maut dari ajjuma itu. "dia ini memang seorang model" ajjuma itu memukul kepala ChangMin cukup keras dengan gagang sapunya. "tapi bukan berarti kalian benar – benar mengidolakannya sampai mendamba jadi istrinya? Memangnya kalian mau diseribukan? Kalian pikir baik – baik. Kalian ini masih muda. Sungguh di sayangkan kalau kalian membuang – buang waktu kalian untuk manusia gagal move on seperti dia" ajjuma itu menyodok dada ChangMin.

"gagal move on?" gumam semuanya termasuk ChangMin. "Goo Ajjuma?" gumam ChangMin tak percaya. YunJaeYooSu ikut memandang tak percaya Goo Ajjuma. "ChangMin benar – benar tidak akan selamat" gumam YunHo.

"Yun, kau ingat berapa utang yang belum kita bayar?" tanya JunSu mengingat mereka adalah orang – orang yang hobi mengutang di kantin Goo Ajjuma.

YunHo menggeleng. "semoga Goo ajjuma tidak mengenali kita" serempak keempatnya merendahkan topi yang mereka gunakan guna meminimalisir tarikan utang.

Goo ajjuma tersenyum kecil. "kau pikir aku tidak tau mahluk bodoh ini? Dari dia SMA sudah galau. Bahkan hingga dia kuliah dia masih hobi merenung di kantinku" Goo ajjuma kembali menganiyaya ChangMin.

ChangMin meringis mendapatkan pukulan sapu bertubi – tubi. 'seandainya ini bukan Goo ajjuma sudah aku tending ajjuma satu ini' batin ChangMin kesal.

"selama sepuluh tahun aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah menyukai wanita atau uke. Makanya jangan cintai mahluk impotent ini" Goo Ajjuma kembali menyodok perut ChangMin.

"aku tidak impotent ajuuma!" seru ChangMin kesal. "apa hubungannya gagal move on dengan impotent" gerutu ChangMin.

"Max, impotent?" bisik – bisik aneh kembali menggema di kalangan fans itu.

Seluruh anggota Saphire Blue saling berpandangan melihat kesadisan ibu JunHoe. "apa kau juga selalu dibegitukan?" tanya JinHwan.

"ibuku memang sadis" ujar JunHoe meringis melihat ringisan CHangMin karena penganiyayaan ibunya.

"hidupnya adalah hidupnya. Tidak usah urusi mahluk bodoh ini. Karena si impotent ini tidak bisa move on selama sepuluh tahun dari mahluk gembul satu ini!" Goo ajjuma tepat menunjuk hidung KyuHyun dengan sapunya.

"what!?" semua orang memekik.

"lamar gadismu Min" ujar Goo ajjuma mengedip pada ChangMin.

"aku bukan gadis!" seru KyuHyun mencebik imut dengan pipi memerah.

ChangMin mengerjab beberapa saat. Di tatapnya KyuHyun yang terus terusan merona. "Cho KyuHyun CLOVER!" seru ChangMin membuat semuanya menyerit lalu berbisik – bisik tak paham.

KyuHyun mengerjabkan matanya begitu menyadari maksud CHangMin. "uh Min" KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya.

ChangMin melangkah mendekati KyuHyun. "your eyes is my Gloxinia" ujarnya tersenyum. Digenggamnya jemari KyuHyun lembut. "please, be a moss for our family" ujar ChangMin setengah memohon. "yellow tulip?" tanya ChangMin menatap manik caramel KyuHyun lekat.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tak percaya. Cinta pertamanya semasa SMA menyatakan perasaanya padanya setelah sepuluh tahun. "Apa ini mimpi?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menggeleng. "ini nyata my caramel. So what is your answer baby?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "peach" jawabnya lirih.

"apa aku tidak dengar" goda ChangMin.

"PEACH!" pekik KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin langsung memeluk KyuHyun erat."Scabiosa kita sudah kering, ayo memupuk white violet" ujar ChangMin diangguki KyuHyun.

"hoy, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Goo ajjuma menyodok perut YooChun.

"huwaah Goo ajjuma!" kaget YooSuYunJae.

Goo ajjuma menatap malas keempat pemuda yang dulu hobi nongkrong di kantinnya. "jelaskan apa yang mereka bicarakan" ujar Goo ajjuma.

"aku tidak tau" gumam JaeJoong. "tapi yang pasti ini happy end" ujarnya ikut tersenyum melihat ChangKyu berpelukan.

"oh" gumam Goo ajjuma ikut tersenyum. "utang kalian masing masing tiga ratus ribu won" lanjutya santai.

"what!? Mahal sekali!?" seru JunSu.

"bunga kalian tidak membayar selama sepuluh tahun" ujar Goo ajjuma tersenyum evil.

"what the….."

 _ **-END-**_

Yosh ending yang tidak elit. Aku bhkan ngga ngrasa ada poin penting di ff ini T^T

Kayaknya kemaren aku typo, harusnya Sweet Pea malah jadi Sweat Pea, asin – asin gmn gtu dong/?

Yeaah ini sequelnya, yang pake acara ke format di flashdisk :')

Entah mengapa tiap aku nulis ChangKyu moodnya up and down. Wi are wi are gitu/?

Dan tiap aku nulis changkyu sll 5k+ wordnya. Padahal pair yang lain boro – boro 2k

Nah ini kamus arti bunganya/?

Xeranthemum : kecerian dalam duka

Clover : "jadilah milikku"

Eglantine : "aku terluka untuk sembuh"

Gloxinia : cinta pada pandangan pertama

Moss : cinta seorang ibu

Peach : aku tawananmu

Scabious : cinta yang tidak beruntung, perpisahan

White violet : ayo berubah untuk kebahagiaan

Yellow tulip : maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku? Di dunia dan disurga

Sweet Pea : terimakasih untuk kenangan indah selama ini

Ms: IRWN— SKA 25/6/16

 _ **^REVIEW_JUSEYO^**_


End file.
